


Death by frosting

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Danny Williams' partner is a hazardous occupation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by frosting

**Author's Note:**

> Comment ficlet because Powrhug was wondering if Steve ever ate cake. Apparently he does.

"You. Have. To. Eat. It."

Danny's fixing him with the sort of glare that would make a lesser man crumble, and although his tone is low his intention is clearly murderous.

"It is Grace's birthday cake. Which she helped to make herself. Which almost certainly makes it the most delicious cake you have _ever_ been given the opportunity to partake of, McGarrett. So you will remember that as you eat that slice with every appearance of great relish, and then you will go and tell my baby girl how much you enjoyed it. Do I make myself clear?"

Steve looks at the plate in his hand, at the sumptuous-looking golden sponge, at the thick layers of jelly and butter cream sandwiching the layers together, and at the lurid pink frosting on the top decorated with brightly colored candy, then swallows hard and nods obediently. He can practically _feel_ his arteries clogging up as he contemplates the amount of fat and sugar he's about to consume, and he's already calculating how far he'll have to swim tomorrow morning to work it all off.

But death from coronary artery disease or drowning due to exhaustion are far preferable to what's in store for him the hands of one Danny Williams if he _doesn't_ eat it, so he mans up, picks up his fork, and takes his first mouthful.


End file.
